Police (Mega Man Legends)
The police are persons empowered to enforce the law, protect property and reduce civil disorder. Their powers include the legitimized use of force to preserve order. The police appears in some games from the Mega Man Legends series, both as friendly persons or enemies, depending of the player's character. Appearances ''The Misadventures of Tron Bonne The Ryship Island police appears in Gold City to stop the air pirate Tron Bonne from stealing the city, specially the bank. Members include the Captain and Denise. Mega Man Legends Kattelox Island has a police station in City Hall. When the Flutter crash-landed on the island, the Inspector and an officer went to the crash site to see what happened and welcomes the Caskett family. Patrol cars are the only equipment shown in the game, and they are unable to stop the Bonne family of air pirates. If Mega Man goes to Cardon Forest during Teisel Bonne's attack in Clozer Woods, an officer will ask Mega Man to help them. Aside from fighting the Bonnes, Mega Man Volnutt can also assist the police by participating on a few missions given by the Inspector, which include disarm bombs and search for a person's lost bag. Rockman DASH: 5tsu no Shima no Daibouken! When professor Barrell Caskett was in Ilux Island, the police was in alert to protect him. When Mega Man Volnutt went to the island searching for Barrell, a misunderstanding makes Denise think he wants to cause harm to Barrell, and the police goes after him. Mega Man must escape from them and find Barrell to clear the confusion. Mega Man Legends 3 The police would have appeared in the cancelled ''Mega Man Legends 3. The police chief from Klickelan Island was Gonzo Goodwin, Aero's father. In the Prototype Version, two police officers on hovering bikes were shown pursuing Barrett in the mission "Take Me Somewhere - Barrett the Chauffer", and a large vehicle called Anti Rider Crusader 1 was used to get rid of the Rebel Rider gangs in the mission "Operation Anti-Riders". Personnel Officers Police officers. They are friendly in Mega Man Legends, but in The Misadventures of Tron Bonne they are enemies that appear with two types of equipment. The patrol car drivers use guns as weapon. The officers that get out of the van use batons and riot shields. Servbots can steal their Riot Shields, which can later be used in the Gesellschaft. Inspector The Inspector from Kattelox Island. Captain The of Ryship Island's police force, a 46 years old woman.Tron ni Kobun Otakara Gappori Guide (The Reploid Research Lavatory) She can be very stern with her subordinates, but the truth is it's just because she always worries about them so much. She considered firing Denise, but decided to be patient to see if she could get better, and is happy when she sees that Denise somehow captured Lex Loath and Glyde. Neither her nor Denise know that Tron Bonne sent them to the police station to help Denise. Denise Marmalade Equipment Patrol car Standard police patrol car. Police officers appear with them and either get out of the car to move around, or staying inside shooting. In some parts of the city the officers try to hit Gustaff with it, jumping out while it is running in Tron's direction. The Gustaff can lift and throw them, and Servbots can steal its tires and patrol lights to be used in the Gesellschaft. Denise's car The first time Denise appears, she uses a car different from the others. Her car runs around the central area while Denise throws small bombs from the opening in the top. Like the normal patrol cars, it isn't very strong, being possible to lift and throw the car to instantly destroy it, or even throw it at Denise to finish the battle faster. The Servbots can't hold Denise's car. After the car is destroyed, Denise will move around nervously surprised by how strong the Gustaff is. She continues to attack by throwing bombs from a safe distance, this time faster than when she was in the car. Servbots with Attack 1 will try to hold Denise, but aren't able to and will be stunned. Servbots with Attack 2 can keep her in place by scaring her. Denise is angry that Tron manages to escape, and says next time she will get her. Tron and the Servbots can pick up Denise's bombs, which won't explode while held by Tron and can be throw back at Denise. When a Servbot takes a bomb, it will stun him with the explosion. Police van A police van used to block the path. Policemen with batons and riot shields appear endlessly from them, but only four at the same time. Toreikein is an armored vehicle. Dorado is an airship that shoots from a distance. Motonator is a motorbike with a propeller that is able to fly. "Cannon" An automatic battery. Other media ''Rockman DASH'' (manhua) The police appeared in the manhua. ''Mega Man'' (Archie Comics) The police officers from the Mega Man comic have the same appearance of the police from Mega Man Legends. Besides the officers, the Inspector has a cameo appearance in the first issue. The police officers and one Inspector have the same appearance in 21XX. References Category:Mega Man Legends characters Category:Mega Man Legends series enemies Category:The Misadventures of Tron Bonne enemies Category:The Misadventures of Tron Bonne bosses Category:Organizations Category:Law enforcement